Battle for Genia(AUVF)
Battle For Genia December 16 2011 Prologue The Genii. A race of humans who are at forever at war with the Wraith and value secrecy above all morals, they are considered by some to be treacherous and untrustworthy, and perhaps they have earned this reputation. Still, despite betrayal by their former leader, and even an assault from their greatest commander, the Tau'ri consider them allies. Their new Commander in Chief, Ladon Radim, has showed that he is at least trustworthy as long as it costs the Genii less than they gain, and is considered a friend by some in the Tau'ri military. The Tau'ri have even constructed a shipyard on Genia as a symbol of their trust. The Asurans. A race of semi-sentient AIs inhabiting humanoid nanite bodies. Created by the Lantians as a weapon, and then betrayed by their creators when they realized they were becoming capable of reason, and would never fully serve their purpose. They survived...barely. For years they hid on the planet they had been created on, called Asuras, but when their numbers grew too large, their attack code, hidden deep in their programming, activated. They attacked the Wraith for several years, until the Wraith managed to deactivate the code remotely. Freed from their need to fight, they withdrew to Asuras. There, their anger against their creators and their 'favored siblings', the humans, festered, growing into a full-blown hatred. When the Tau'ri contacted them, they became aware that humans had taken on the mantle of their creators, reclaiming the lost city of Atlantis that had been their capital. In cold, mechanistic rage, they sought to destroy the Tau'ri and all memory of Atlantis, but they were beaten back. In the process, the Tau'ri managed to reactivate the attack code that had lain dormant for so long. Forced to again resume their war with the Wraith, the Asurans fought for months, their programming overriding their hatred of the humans, until they found an outlet for it not contrary to their programming. The Wraith fed on humans...they needed humans. Wipe out the humans...and you destroy the Wraith. The Asurans began coldly exterminating humans and Wraith alike in a bloody purge. One Wraith, a commander called 'Todd' by the Tau'ri, left his own kind and allied with the humans. He and the Tau'ri scientists tried to find a way to destroy the Asurans, but with no success. The ARW weapons, used by the Tau'ri to fight the Asurans on the ground, were difficult to replicate on a larger scale...and no other means of fighting them could be found. So the Asuran purge continues across the galaxy; an unstoppable swath of destroyed worlds. And the Genii are next. The Message General O'Neill was settling down for a nice nap in his quarters on Atlantis when a klaxon sounded over the intercom. "All senior officers to the gate room," Chuck's voice came over the speaker, "Repeat, all senior officers..." Mumbling something about the unfairness of it all, O'Neill rolled off his cot and straightened his uniform; he'd gotten used to sleeping in his clothes a long time ago. He ran to the transporter, brushing past techs and soldiers going about their daily business. When he got to the transporter, he keyed the command tower and waited as the machine transported him nearly halfway across the city. He walked into the room to find Colonels Sheppard, Caldwell, and Lorne waiting for him with Doctor McKay and Chuck. "Sir," Chuck said, "We're receiving a message through the gate." He nodded at the active wormhole. "It's the Genii." "Put it on speaker." O'Neill said. A familiar voice came over the speakers. "This is Ladon Radim of the Genii, Atlantis base, please respond. We are under attack from the Asurans. We're holding them off, but we can't last long. Please help. Again, this is Ladon Radim..." O'Neill touched the 'talk' button on the city's transmitter. "This is General Jack O'Neill of Atlantis base, we read you. Be advised, help is on the way." He cut the transmission, and motioned to Colonel Sheppard. "How many ground teams can you get ready with AR weaponry in five minutes?" "We should be able to get at least six teams through, sir," Sheppard replied, "Maybe more." O'Neill reactivated the transmitter. "Genii Stargate Command, we should be able to get six teams through the gate in five minutes. I'll have more ships on the way, but you'll have to hold them off long enough for us to get there." "Understood," Ladon's voice came back over the comm. "We are ready to receive your teams as soon as possible." The Stargate shut off. O'Neill turned to Lorne and Caldwell as Sheppard ran off. "I want the Daedalus and Phoenix on route to Genia immediately with a full task force. The Serpent, Roosevelt, and Jacob Carter are in orbit now, along with the Washington, Theseus, Yosemite, and Endurance. I'll contact their captains and give them their orders." "Yes, sir," the colonels said in unison as they touched their auto-transport transmitters. A flash of light enveloped them as the Asgard beaming stations on their respective ships received the signal and transported each immediately to the bridge of his ship. O'Neill had finished contacting the three 315s and four 311s by the time Colonel Sheppard ran into the gateroom, followed by SG teams 1, 3, 8, 15, and 12. "General," Sheppard yelled up at the control room, "We're ready to move out." O'Neill nodded at Chuck, and he began dialing Genia. The stargate activated, and as soon as the unstable activation vortex subsided, Sheppard ran through, followed closely by the SG teams. "Godspeed," O'Neill said softly as the gate closed down. Genia: Genii Underground Complex Colonel Sheppard and the SG teams stepped through the gate into one of the Genii underground complexes. After the Tau'ri had constructed their shipyard on Genia, the Genii had moved their Stargate underground. Sounds of explosions could be heard in the upper levels, and a Genii officer was motioning to them. "This way," he said, "Follow me. You're needed on sublevel five." The teams ran through endless grey hallways on their way towards the battle. As they ran, they passed genii soldiers at checkpoints and other Genii hurrying to different parts of the complex. On the way, their guide filled them in. "The Asurans arrived without any warning. They took out one of our Destroyers, and engaged your two frigates immediately. Your smaller corvettes helped the frigates along with our destroyers, but after a few minutes they were forced to jump away before they were destroyed. Our destroyers retreated to the other side of the planet, and the Asurans attacked us from orbit. They ruined the upper levels of our facilities, but the lower levels, where the Genii population and your shipyards are, are still mostly intact. The Asurans have landed ground troops now to finish exterminating us." They reached level sublevel five, and their guide led them through several more corridors. Suddenly, as they turned a corner, the guide screamed out in anguish as a hole six inches in diameter burned through his chest. He fell to the floor, dead. "Take cover!" Sheppard yelled, diving back around the corner as blue bolts sizzled past his head, making pits in the cement wall he'd been about to walk in front of. He glanced around the corner, and quickly pulled his head back as four more blasts flashed down the corridor. He motioned to a marine, making the hand signal for a grenade. The marine nodded and handed him an ARW grenade. A pulse-grenade capable of being tuned to a replicator-block disruption wave frequency, it was modified from a regular ARG rifle, but designed to emit a spherical pulse instead of a uni-directional wave. He dialed the frequency modulator, activated it, and tossed it around the corner. There was a blue flash, and a sound like falling sand could be heard. He glanced around the corner, and saw seven piles of metallic dust on the corridor floor. He motioned for the marines to take point, and then followed them down the corridor. Several minutes later, the teams had worked their way up to sublevel three. They had split up into groups, systematically destroying all the replicators they found by using a modified life-signs detector. They had also met up with several Genii teams who carried borrowed ARGs on the way up, and had teamed up with them on occasion. So far, most of the facility seemed relatively intact, but on sublevel three they suddenly began to see many more signs of damage. The orbital drone bombardment had clearly devastated the upper levels. Sheppard and his team had just come to an intersection in the corridor they were walking through when his radio crackled. "This is Colonel Lorne of the Earth Starship Phoenix, may we be of assistance?" "Lorne!" Sheppard exclaimed, hitting the talk switch on his radio, "Finally! Where's Daedalus and the rest of your group?" "Daedalus and the other ships are currently engaging the Asuran Warships in orbit above the planet," Lorne replied. "The Phoenix has been assigned several teams of marines, and we're beaming them into the complex as we speak. We should have these ground troops mopped up in no time. We're about to fire several KNq missiles into the Asuran Destroyer that's sending them out, so that should put a stop to their reinforcements." "Thank you, Colonel," Sheppard said. "Let's wipe out these buggers. Sheppard out." The SG teams and marines quickly cleared out the upper levels, and with the drop ship neutralized, the Asurans had no reinforcements coming. Now it was just up to Colonel Caldwell's task force to take care of the rest of the Asuran Warships in orbit. Genia: Orbital Battle The Daedalus flew through the mottled sky of a hyperspace corridor, speeding towards Genia. It's massive engines pulsed quickly, propelling it hundreds of light years every minute. "Sir," the Daedalus' sensor officer, Lt. Barnes, said. "Preliminary long-range scans of the system reveal six Asuran destroyers, and three Celestia class Heavy Cruisers in orbit above Genia." A few years ago, the Lantian starship Hippoforalkus had been under control of the Tau'ri, and shortly before its construction portions of its database were transferred to Atlantis. Among the more recent knowledge decoded from the database was the fact that the Lantian Heavy Assault Cruiser class was known as the 'Celestia' class. After the completion of the HC-307-01 Aurora, this information was of particular use because previously the Cruisers had been called 'Auroras' as well because the Lantian starship Aurora had been the first ship of that class discovered by the Tau'ri. The fact that the classes true name was a great aid in avoiding the confusion of having both friendly and enemy 'Auroras'. "The Phoenix reports that it is ready to drop out near the planet sir. Our ETA is in two minutes," Marks reported from the helmsman's station. "Good," Caldwell said. "Signal the rest of the ships to drop out with us one light-second out from the planet." "Aye, sir." The Daedalus, Phoenix, and the other ships dropped out in perfect formation. The Phoenix immediately broke formation and headed straight for the planet, escorted by the Washington and Yosemite. The Daedalus, the 315s, and the remaining 311s immediately opened fire on the Asuran vessels. The 311s targeted the Destroyers, unloading massive numbers of missiles into their shields. One of the Destroyer's shield dropped, and then the Asurans responded with salvos of drones. Dozens of small drone groups pounded the shields of the Tau'ri vessels, focusing all their explosive energy into an area less than a meter in diameter. One of the 311s was forced to jump away as its shields were battered down, and the kinetic force transfered through the shields into the ships' hulls caused damage on all the ships. Two more Asuran Destroyers fell to fire from the 315s, and the Daedalus was dealing severe damage to one of the Asuran Celestia class ships. "Sir," Barnes said over the sounds of explosions reverberating throughout the Daedalus. "The Roosevelt and Theseus report that they're taking heavy damage. Their shields are almost gone." Caldwell frowned. Ordering the two ships to abandon the fight would leave him with only the Daedalus, Serpent, and Jacob Carter actively fighting the Asurans, as the Phoenix, Washington, and Yosemite were engaged with helping the teams on the ground. Still, Standing Order Alpha, or STORAL as it had come to be known, dictated that all Tau'ri vessels must execute an emergency hyper-jump before being destroyed, as they couldn't afford to lose ships. Reluctantly, he turned to Barnes. "Order them to fall back." Now, down to only three ships, the Tau'ri began taking damage faster than ever. Caldwell watched a Celestia explode soundlessly, but feared his ships couldn't stay in the fight much longer. Suddenly, Barnes jerked upright at her station. "Sir, we're detecting multiple ships approaching: sensors read them as the Aurora, Churchill, Scipio, and Heracles." Caldwell sat forward in his chair, hope filling him. "Order the Serpent and Jacob Carter to target the remaining Destroyers, and have our gunners continue attacking the Celestia we're currently targeting." The Aurora emerged from hyperspace majestically, followed by its battlegroup of three 315s. A voice came over the Daedalus' comm. "This is Colonel Payne of the starship Aurora. How may we render assistance?" Caldwell nodded to Barnes, who activated the transmitter. "This is Colonel Caldwell, please direct your gunners to those Celestia class cruisers harassing my group. We can handle the Destroyers if you can get them off our backs." Colonel Payne's voice came back over the comm. "Acknowledged Daedalus, Aurora out." The Aurora and her battlegroup opened fire on the Celestia class ships without further ado. The Aurora's impressive armament managed to finish off the damaged Celestia with help from the 315s, and they turned their attention to the last Asuran Warship. The Jacob Carter was forced to jump away, along with the Scipio, but the Tau'ri ships managed to take out the remaining Asuran Destroyers without much trouble. Then all the ships turned on the final Celestia. The Churchill had to make an emergency hyper-jump when its shield failed, but the Asuran Warship was finally destroyed. Cheers erupted on the bridges of the remaining Tau'ri vessels: they had just won the first major battle ever fought by Tau'ri starships in the Pegasus Galaxy. Aftermath The Tau'ri ships returned to Atlantis victorious, but their well-won rest was not to be. Long range scans of the Asura system revealed twenty more Celestia class ships setting out into the galaxy to continue the Asuran purge, and several other vessels under construction. The Tau'ri may be in for their first bloody war: their debut on the galactic stage. They only hope that they are up to the challenge. By Lt. Col. Mcoy